This invention relates to improvements in a composite compartmented assembly for selective storage, transport and/or display of various types of memorabilia such as art work, drawings, writings, photographs, and including such keepsake materials as may be developed by children during their formative years.
Such materials have been accumulated in albums of various types, usually in book, loose leaf or scrap book form. In conventional photograph albums, pictures are attached to opposite sides of pages assembled in book form. Patterson U.S. Pat. No. 315,327 shows a scrap book with pocketed leaves to removably receive a cutting board permitting slitting of the leaves for mounting pictures or the like. Ullmann U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,996 shows a floatable childrens' book with transparent plastic sheets forming a waterproof sealed air space therebetween in which visible material may be viewed through the sheets. Ortis et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,850,294 shows a picture album in which each pocketed leaf includes a central pressed board mounting within pockets with picture framing apertures within which pictures may be inserted and removed from the framing upon release of the leaf assembly from its mounting. Fenkel U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,939, shows a protective enclosure for a book which may be read upon opening of the enclosure.